Welcome To McKinley
by goodgollymolly
Summary: Scenes from season 3, if Glee was on HBO.  Mainly Blaine and Kurt with some Hudmels! Fluffy awkwardness, with some smut thrown in. Bumped from T to M for smut and language. Chapter 3: The Front Page Story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So...I was feeling all fluffy (and compiling my season 3 wishlist), but really couldn't think of what to write, and this popped into my head. This might be the only chapter, depending on how everyone likes this. If you enjoy it, please review/subscribe. :) If you don't, this will most likely be the only chapter. Be advised that if it continues, it will probably bump from a T to an M. Thanks guys! :)

* * *

><p>"This is going to be a great year. It's Kurt Hummel's senior year, and let's face it, he looks fabulous. He's going to march into McKinley with his head held high, and for 180 days, he's not going to take any shit from anyone. Because he's flawless."<p>

Kurt had been repeating this mantra into the mirror on his visor for the last ten minutes as he prepared to go into McKinley. He sighed, picking up his bag from the passenger seat as he got out of his car. He steeled himself for the walk across the parking lot. He was not going to get thrown into a dumpster today. It just wasn't going to happen. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, turning him around. He had a speech prepared for this, so he closed his eyes and let the words come.

"Who do you think you are? You Neanderthal," he snapped, "it is my senior year, and I am not going to spend the first day covered in garbage! Now get your-"

Kurt opened his eyes, and standing in front of him was none other than Blaine. He gaped for a few seconds, then Blaine kissed him.

"Sorry," Blaine blushed, "but you're so cute when you're angry."

"What are you doing here?" Kurt was clearly flustered. "You're supposed to be at Dalton! Get going, you're going to be late!"

"Um…I know we had talked, and we had settled on me staying at Dalton, but…um, do we have to talk about this now? You're not angry, right?"

"Of course not," Kurt replied, pulling Blaine into a hug, "but we do need to talk about this later, you're not off the hook for lying. Now come on, we need to get you signed up for an audition for-"

Kurt was cut short by the icy cold of a slushie that hit both he and Blaine square in their faces.

"Welcome to McKinley, homo!" Azimio shouted, "Can't think of what we did to deserve two of you freaks."

The rest of the jocks high-fived Azimio, then panicked as they saw Puck sprinting towards them.

"Don't worry Kurt," Puck shouted, as he ran past, "I am gonna make sure they enjoy their time in the porta johns! GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKERS!"

"Well," Blaine started slowly, "it could be worse…it could have been lime. I actually like orange."

Kurt was shaking with rage. "Those assholes," he mumbled, "I hate this place."

"No, you don't. You just hate those idiots. Plus, I'm here now," Blaine smiled, pulling away from Kurt, but grabbing his hand, "and I'm pretty awesome."

"I guess, but we should go wash this off. I really don't feel like smelling like artificial orange the entire day."

Blaine kissed his cheek as they walked into McKinley. "At least you taste good."

"I always taste good."

"I'll give you that, now let's get to those showers."

"Dudes," Finn called from behind them, "not cool at all. It was weird at home and-"

"Finn," Kurt hissed, whipping around, "we need to wash slushie residue off-nothing is going to happen in those showers."

"Hey, I was just saying!"

"Whoa," Puck chimed in breathlessly, "they're gonna do it in the showers? Word of advice, make sure you get a good-"

"Noah," Kurt snapped, "Blaine and I are not going to have sex in a school shower! We don't even have actual sex."

"But another shower is okay with you? God, Hummel, I knew I heard things from Finn but-"

"Noah," Blaine interrupted, "could you point us to the locker room, I'm pretty sure that the orange is interacting with whatever's in my gel and it's starting to burn my scalp."

Puck looked them up and down, grinning mischievously. "Use the varsity locker room, no one will be in there for gym or anything. You guys can take all the time you need, which I know you'll need if you're going to get your freak on. And, by the way, it's Puck, not Noah," he glanced at Kurt, "except for my boy Kurt."

"Noah! Get your mind out of the gutter! We just need to wash this off," Kurt screeched, "we are not having sex at school!"

"Woah," Lauren had overheard, "you guys are going to get it on in the showers? Can I watch? You two are pretty-"

"NO!" Kurt huffed, "We are not having sex in the showers at school, or anywhere for that matter, and even if we were, no one could watch! Now come with me, Blaine!"

Kurt dragged Blaine down the hallway. Blaine had a dopey grin on his face and he was still waving to Puck, Finn, and Lauren. Puck gave him a wink and thumbs up, while Finn looked like he was going to be sick.

"What are you so damn happy about? You're covered in slushie, it's 7:45am, and all our friends think we're sneaking off to have sex. What part of this is amusing?"

"I get to see you naked at 7:45am."

"Pervert."

"I'm not going to argue with that."

Kurt stuck his tongue out and Blaine returned the gesture. They finally reached the varsity locker room, and Kurt led Blaine in, peeking around the corner to make sure no one was there.

"We're in the clear. No jocks," Kurt was still eyeing the locker room suspiciously when he felt his phone vibrate.

_We're guarding the dr. take all the time u need, u freak lol :P-santana_

"Oh God," Kurt mumbled, "they think we're doing _stuff _in here!"

"Wes and David would be thinking the same thing, so I can't really say anything about your taste in friends," Blaine laughed, pulling his shirt off.

"Oh," Kurt said, looking at Blaine, "I do suppose we'll have to…undress."

"Kurt, you've seen me naked. I've seen you naked, and really? We don't have time to be self-conscious this morning."

"Fine," Kurt huffed, pulling his shirt over his head, "you're lucky that we don't have time, otherwise we'd be taking turns."

They had finally undressed and were heading into the showers. Kurt had modestly wrapped a towel around his waist, while Blaine was…decidedly less modest.

"Why are you hiding? It's not like you have anything that I haven't seen," Blaine said, flirting wildly, "now take that towel off."

"Blaine Anderson! I was serious about what I said. No blowjobs will happen in these showers this morning!"

"So any other morning?"

"BLAINE!"

"Okay, okay," Blaine muttered, "wash my hair though?"

"You're evil, truly the devil incarnate," Kurt rolled his eyes, "you knew that I wouldn't turn that down."

"I'll do yours too," Blaine replied with a wink.

"Fine, but no tricks! I know exactly what you're trying, and it won't work."

"That's what you think," Blaine sassily responded, turning on the shower.

"You know, we could each take our own stall, maybe that would be better, it would be faster."

"But that would be a lot less fun," Blaine pouted, "and how would you wash my hair? You get to wash all the gel out…and we know how much you like that."

"Fine, fine! Get under the spray-we have 10 minutes before advisory."

Kurt took the towel that was around his waist off. He blushed when he saw Blaine looking him up and down, but was able to squeak out, "Do you like what you see?"

"Mmm," Blaine replied, as he stepped into the spray of the shower, "very much so."

Kurt blushed an even deeper red, but stepped into the shower stall with Blaine. He started to run Blaine's hair through his fingers.

"Would it help if I kneeled?"

"Yeah, it would be easier to run the conditioner through."

"I don't use conditioner. I don't need it with hair this perfect."

Kurt snorted and Blaine kneeled in front of him. Kurt had just started to shampoo Blaine's hair when he started to sing.

_Every little thing he does is magic,_

_Every little thing just turns me on,_

"I think it's every little thing _she_ does is magic," Kurt murmured, exasperated, "now lean forward, we need to rinse the shampoo out."

"Well look who's decided to be all heteronormative today," Blaine replied, leaning forward.

"Come on, you're good, back up now. Conditioner time!"

"I told you that I didn't need conditioner."

"Yes, you do, unless you want to look like a huge ball of frizz by third hour."

"Fine," Blaine sighed, "as long as I get to sing."

"Deal."

Kurt squirted some conditioner into his palm and rubbed it between his hands. He massaged it into Blaine's scalp while Blaine sang.

_I can't explain all the feelings that you're makin' me feel,_

_My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel,_

_Touching you…touching me…touching you while you're touching me!_

"Okay, okay," Kurt laughed, "time to rinse. Also, I would hate for you to bust your vocal chords on the next part."

"My vocal chords would have been just fine." Blaine leaned forward and Kurt ran his fingers through his curls as he rinsed them. "Mmm, that feels nice."

"Okay, you're done," Kurt took Blaine's hands and pulled him up, "my turn."

"I get to touch the precious hair? I am so honored!"

"Just shut up and wash my hair," Kurt retorted, "and I might just let you sing while you wash."

"Oh joy of joys!"

"Just get to it," Kurt knelt in front of him, "before we get caught."

Blaine massaged shampoo into Kurt's hair, all while singing a new song.

_We're caught in a trap,_

_We can't walk out, _

_Because I love you too much baby._

_Why can't you see, _

_What you're doing to-_

"Hey, who is that singing?" A voice echoed through the locker room.

"Shit," Kurt hissed as he started to rapidly rinse his hair, "shit, shit, shit! We're dead, we are so dead."

_We can't go on together with suspicious minds,_

_We can't build our dreams on suspicious minds…_

"Blaine, this is extremely entertaining, but stop now!"

At that moment, Will Schuester walked into the showers.

"Hey," he said, "aren't you that kid from Dalton? The one that's Kurt's boyfriend?"

"Well, Mr. Schuester," Blaine began, trying to keep his composure, "I go to McKinley now, and yes, I am Kurt's boyfriend. Some of the jocks didn't take too kindly to that this morning and I got slushied."

"Well, you should really audition for the glee club here. We'd love to have you, you have an excellent voice, but I'm sure you knew that. Also, Kurt, I know you're in here unless Blaine decided to wear knee-high boots. I don't take him for that kind of guy, but who knows."

Kurt slowly stood up in front of Blaine. "Hi Mr. Schue," he squeaked, "fancy meeting you here!"

Mr. Schuester's eyes went wide. "You…you weren't…no…"

"Oh my God Mr. Schue, no! Blaine was helping me rinse the slushie out of my hair. That's it!"

"Oh..okay. I'm just going to leave you two alone to finish "rinsing your hair". Don't let me catch you like this again…well…I'm just going to leave now before this gets any more uncomfortable. I won't tell anyone about this if you don't tell Figgins how I left you all unattended in New York."

"Deal, Mr. Schue…but really, we weren't doing anything!" Kurt had turned bright red again.

"I'll see you both this afternoon at auditions…and this never happened," Mr. Schuester quickly backed out of the locker room.

Blaine pulled a shaking Kurt into an embrace. "It's okay, he's not going to tell. And you don't have any slushie in your hair anymore."

"Um, Blaine, thanks…but could you please stop holding me so tightly? Things are about to get embarrassing."

"What do you me…OH! Yeah, we probably should stop this before we do something Mr. Schue would be embarrassed to see. Think unsexy thoughts!"

"Well," Kurt began, pulling away from Blaine, "you just mentioned our choir director, and let's see…unsexy thoughts…I've got it! Lesbians!"

Blaine shuddered, "Okay, that definitely worked. Let's get dressed."

They walked into the locker room and started to get dressed.

"Who's your advisor," Kurt asked as he shimmied into his skinny jeans.

"Um, I think it's Mr. Larsen? Is he nice?"

"Oui, Monsieur Larsen! He's the French teacher, and he's my advisor too!" Kurt grunted as he pulled his boots on. "He's okay, I'm just glad we're in the same advisory. By the way, while we're alone, why did you transfer? We had agreed that you'd stay at Dalton."

"Later, okay?" Blaine seemed a little on edge at the last question, but then softened. "It's kind of a long story for right now, we should get to advisory."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day wasn't too bad, Kurt and Blaine had five classes out of seven together, so that made them extremely happy. The only thing that differed was that Blaine took AP Chemistry and AP Calculus, while Kurt took AP Art History and Advanced Cooking. They were relieved to get to the choir room after school. They weren't looking forward to seeing Mr. Schuester, but they figured that as long as he didn't tell, it would all be fine.<p>

"So, did you guys do it in the shower," Puck asked, plopping down next to Blaine.

"No," Santana said, sitting behind them, "I got it all on video. All they did was sing and be all cutesy until Schue walked in."

"SANTANA!" Kurt shrieked.

"Mr. Schue caught you guys in the shower? You are so dead when Burt hears-"

"Finn, if you tell my dad what happened, I will tell Carole what kind of porn you like," Kurt replied, giving Finn his best bitch glare, "it's your choice. Tell my dad that I took a shower with Blaine this morning, and I tell your mom that you're into S&M."

"That was one time!"

"It's your choice," Kurt sing-songed.

"Fine," Finn huffed, "but this is super unfair. Just because you're better with computers-"

"You do know you can erase the history, right?" Blaine had turned to face Finn.

"He didn't know that," Kurt hissed, "thanks for ruining my fun."

"Dude, really?" Finn brightened, "You're gonna have to-"

"Okay, everyone," Mr. Schue interrupted, "it looks like we're all here. As you know, since this is our first official meeting, we will audition new members. Right now we have one candidate. I'd like to call Blaine Anderson to the front of the classroom!"

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand as he stood. Blaine walked to the front of the class.

"Well," he began, "most of you already know me because I'm Kurt's boyfriend, and I used to be the lead singer for the Dalton Academy Warblers. I transferred to Mc-"

"Ahem," Rachel interjected, "aren't any of us worried that this could be a repeat of the Jesse St. James incident? What if he's just here to spy on us, then he goes back to Dalton and tells them all our secrets? What then guys, what then? What if he's faking that he likes Kurt to infiltrate our club? He did kiss me, you know!"

"Rachel," Mr. Schue responded, rubbing his temples, "I don't think Blaine is a spy, and I'm almost positive that he isn't lying about being attracted to Kurt."

Kurt blushed deep red, recalling how Schue had caught them that morning.

"See! Kurt's turning red! Blaine _is_ a spy!" Rachel shrieked "I KNEW IT!"

"Jesus, Rach," Finn replied, taking her hand and bringing her back down into her seat, "Blaine's not a spy, he's a good guy. I had to spend almost all summer with him."

"Yeah, he's actually a cool dude, and he's pretty awesome at Madden," Puck added.

"He's taken you all in," Rachel muttered, crossing her arms over her chest, "all of you are so blind."

"Blaine," Mr. Schue sighed, "feel free to perform your audition now."

"Okay everyone," Blaine said, "I'm going to sing a song from one of my favorite movies…you all have to promise not to laugh though! It's for Kurt."

Blaine smiled as they all nodded in agreement, then walked across the room and picked up the guitar in the corner. "Remember, you all promised not to laugh!"

He strummed a few opening notes, then launched into the song:

_You've got a friend in me  
>You've got a friend in me<br>When the road looks rough ahead  
>And you're miles and miles<br>From your nice warm bed  
>Just remember what your old pal said<br>Boy, you've got a friend in me_

Kurt was smiling brightly as Blaine sang. Blaine looked at him sheepishly as he began the next verse.  
><em>You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too<br>There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
>We stick together and we see it through<br>You've got a friend in me  
>You've got a friend in me<em>  
>Kurt starting clapping after the verse, and Blaine smiled at him.<p>

"I still had another verse!"

"I think that that was perfect," Kurt replied, running to the front of the choir room and putting his arm around his waist, "Mr. Schue?"

"Yes, Blaine was excellent. Now all in favor of making Blaine a New Directions member please raise your hands!"

Everyone raised their hands, even Rachel. "I guess he probably isn't a spy," she mumbled, "but if he turns out to be one, you all remember I warned you!"

"Well that settles it," said Mr. Schuester, "welcome to New Directions Blaine!"

"I'm proud to be a member, Mr. Schuester, thanks for having me."

"No problem Blaine," he responded, "now, since it is the first day, I think you can all leave early if you-"

All the students with the exception of Blaine and Kurt had rushed towards the door.

"I'll take that as a yes to that one, I'll see you all tomorrow after school," Mr. Schue said, walking out the door towards his office, "and nothing funny, you two!"

"You were awesome," Kurt said, pecking Blaine on the cheek, "it was cute and cheesy, just like you."

"I'm a little offended," Blaine walked over and set his guitar down, "you think I'm cheesy?"

"Only in the best way," Kurt replied, pulling Blaine in for a kiss.

"Mmm," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips, "so about that fun you promised me after school…"

"I suppose that could happen," Kurt replied, "but not here! Mr. Schue's caught us in a…compromising situation once today, I think that's enough."

"Good point, my place or yours?"

"Well, mine is only ten minutes away, yours is-"

"Actually, I have my own apartment now…we could go chill there."

"Sounds absolutely lovely, we can probably even have the door closed. I think I might like this Blaine Anderson at McKinley thing."

"Get used to it," Blaine replied, grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him out of the choir room, "because I'm here to stay, you heard my song."

"Just get us back to your apartment, lover boy."

"As you wish!"

"Totally not cheesy," Kurt retorted as he got into Blaine's car, "because quoting The Princess Bride isn't cheesy at all."


	2. Awkward Conversations with Burt Hummel

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm still not so sure about this one (it hasn't been quite as well received as the oneshots), but I had started the next chapter already. This may just turn into my season 3 wishlist, who knows. :) Just a note-the rating has been bumped from a T to an M. These are teenage boys we are talking about. ;) If you do like it, drop me a line-I love hearing from you all. Internet hugs!

This chapter goes: Smutty awkwardness, serious discussion, Hudmel dinner awkwardness, then shameless fluff. The smut stops after the first break, so if it's not your thing, feel free to skip it!

* * *

><p>"So," Kurt said, walking into Blaine's apartment after him, "you have an apartment now…this is quite amazing, even if your decorating scheme is a little off."<p>

A little off was putting it mildly. The only furniture in the entire apartment was a futon that was made up as a bed, a television, and milk crates.

"Yeah…I did the best I could, considering what went on."

"Are you going to tell me what happened? Why you just randomly showed up at McKinley this morning and told me that you decided to go there?"

"Can we save this for later?" Blaine snapped, " I mean, I know we need to talk about it, but I would really like to rinse what's left of that slushie off."

"Okay, okay!" Kurt said, backing off. "Do you want any help in the shower?" He winked.

"Mr. Hummel, are you trying to defile my virtue," Blaine replied in a mock southern accent, "I do declare, you Northern boys do like to move fast."

Kurt moved across the room and crashed his lips into Blaine's, who grabbed the back of his neck to bring them even closer.

"Shower," Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips, "now."

"No," Blaine moaned, pushing Kurt onto the futon, "bed's here."

Blaine straddled Kurt and continued to kiss him roughly. He started to unbutton Kurt's shirt and kiss down his neck and chest.

"Mmm, yeah," Kurt moaned as Blaine sucked on his collarbone, "no, don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it," Blaine said against Kurt's neck as he started to unbutton Kurt's pants.

They both heard Kurt's phone ring. Kurt picked it up, "Shit, it's my dad," he hissed, "stop, stop, I would hate for my dad to hear you tearing my clothing off of me."

"Tearing, eh?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Just keep it down, will you?"

"Hey dad," Kurt began as Blaine slid his skinny jeans off of him, Kurt shooting him a look, then continuing to talk, "yeah, I'll be home in time for dinner…an hour? Can you give me two? No, Blaine and I aren't doing anything that should take more than an hour…yes, we'll talk about the apartment situation when I get home…oh God…"

Kurt glared at Blaine, who had licked a stripe up his dick through his underwear. Blaine smiled mischievously back at him. Kurt grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged on it, which prompted Blaine to lick another stripe through his boxer briefs, causing Kurt to moan into the phone. Kurt pulled Blaine's hair hard, and Blaine gave him a pouty look.

"No…no Dad, we're not doing anything. I just…I had just tasted something Blaine had made, it was really good…no, I'm not lying…ohhh."

Blaine had pulled Kurt's underwear off and he was kissing up and down Kurt's inner thighs. He had actually managed to leave a hickey on his left thigh, which is what prompted Kurt's outburst.

"Stop," Kurt hissed at him, then went back to talking to his dad, "no, no dad, it's nothing. Can Blaine come over for dinner tonight? Oh, I see, only if he can look you in the eye. No, that shouldn't be a problem. See you then, love you too! Bye!"

Kurt ended the phone call and looked down at Blaine. "Are you happy? My dad got to hear me moan on the phone, which is something that I hoped would never happen."

Blaine looked at him sheepishly, "Sorry, but I think I know a way I could make it up to you."

"Does it involve you being naked too? Because I'm even more on board if it does," Kurt smiled flirtatiously.

"It can," Blaine replied, "but only if you help."

Kurt ran his hands under Blaine's shirt, then proceeded to lift it off.

"Mmm, that's better," he said as he ran his hands up Blaine's chest, "now take off your pants."

Blaine rolled off of Kurt and quickly shed his pants and underwear. Kurt was lying on his side on the futon, completely naked, just watching him undress.

"God, you don't know how hard it was not to do anything in the shower this morning, you look so perfect."

"Back on the futon," Kurt replied breathlessly, "need you now."

Blaine climbed back on top of Kurt and proceeded to kiss him roughly. He started to grind his hips down on Kurt's.

"Oh God," Kurt moaned against his lips, "more, oh God."

"What do you want?" Blaine growled teasingly. "You've got to tell me."

"Jesus Christ, you know what I want," Kurt practically howled, still grinding against Blaine.

Blaine kissed his way down Kurt's chest, stopping just above his cock.

"Fuck, Blaine, just do it!"

"Fine, fine! Someone's bossy today."

"Well-ungh, oh God, yes."

Kurt couldn't finish his thought, because at that moment, Blaine had taken almost his entire dick into his mouth. Blaine flattened his tongue against the vein on the underside, which made Kurt's hips buck up. He removed his mouth to lick his hand, earning a momentary grunt of protest from Kurt, but when he started to jerk him while he was sucking, Kurt's head fell back and his eyes closed.

"Oh my God, so good, so good. How have you gotten so good at this?"

Blaine just hollowed out his cheeks and continued to bob up and down, looking up at Kurt. The sight drove Kurt crazy. He continued to whimper and moan, and cried out when Blaine took as much as he could into his mouth. Blaine started to hum around Kurt, then alternated that with swallowing around the tip of his cock. Kurt twisted his hands into Blaine's hair.

"Gonna come, oh, mmm, Blaine," Kurt cried out as he came down Blaine's throat. Blaine swallowed as much as he could, then licked the rest of Kurt's come up as he removed his mouth from Kurt's cock. He crawled up and rested his head on Kurt's sweaty chest.

"Does that make up for your moaning on the phone with your dad?"

"Um, did you hear me? I think that that would be a yes. Now it's your turn."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I think Mr. Happy would be a little upset if I didn't."

"What do you mean Mr. Happy?" Blaine raised his head up to look at Kurt, "Oh my God…you didn't name my…no…"

Kurt blushed, "Maybe? We can always rename it…"

"I can't believe," Blaine laughed, "Mr. Happy? Oh lord…I love you."

"I love you too…now let's get to it before Mr. Happy's friends turn all blue."

"Oh my God, we really need to find a different name. I think that I should be able to think about my penis without laughing. Can we do this in the shower though? I think we're both looking pretty wrecked right now, plus you'd get to wash my hair twice in one day," Blaine turned on the puppy dog eyes.

"Twist my arm, why don't you," Kurt joked, kissing the top of Blaine's head, "lead the way sir."

Blaine pulled Kurt off the couch and into an embrace. Kurt started to stroke Blaine's cock.

"I can't wait to have that in my mouth," he murmured against Blaine's lips as he kissed him, "I'm going to make you feel so good."

Blaine whimpered, then pulled Kurt into the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind them as Kurt dropped to his knees.

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later, they were on their way to Kurt's house, both still a bit exhausted from the afternoon's activities.<p>

"Well, that was fun," Kurt said.

"That's all you're going to say? That was fun? I think I may need to work on my technique."

"Oh, don't worry, I think you're fine. I do have a request though-could you please try not to strangle me with your dick when I go down on you? I don't mind a little thrusting, but I felt like you were savaging my-"

"I get it, I get it," Blaine laughed, "don't elaborate!"

"Hey," Kurt said gently, putting his hand over Blaine's on the center console, "we never talked about why you're at McKinley. Can we please discuss that? You'd get a much better education at Dalton, and since your parents were paying-"

"Well, that's the problem," Blaine replied coldly, "they're not, okay? We got into a huge fight and he said that he threatened not to pay for Dalton anymore. I told him that that was fine, I would just go to public school…but I never specified which one. I moved out about a week ago and haven't talked to them since."

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry," Kurt squeezed his hand tightly, "what did you fight about though?"

"You, mainly," Blaine said, focusing his eyes ahead, "I'm apparently ungrateful, and it's not like I'm even trying to be normal."

"I'm so sorry," Kurt murmured, "you could have stayed at my house though, you know."

"I know, I talked to your dad and he offered…but I thought that could get very awkward with things, you know."

"True," Kurt giggled, "but you talked to my dad? He didn't say anything."

"I went to your house after the fight, you weren't there," Blaine replied, "your dad wouldn't let me leave until I told him what was wrong. I asked him not to tell you, I didn't want you to worry."

They had just pulled into the Hudmel's driveway when Kurt turned to Blaine, "Hey look at me," he said, "seriously Blaine, look at me!"

Blaine slowly brought his hazel eyes to Kurt's ocean blue ones. "You can tell me when things go wrong. I love you, and it's my job to worry about you. You worry about me when people are dumbasses, hell, you even came to help me confront Karofsky before we were even dating. You need to let me in."

Kurt leaned over the center console and kissed Blaine softly. "Just tell me when stuff happens, okay?"

Blaine sighed, "I'm sorry, but I just don't want everybody knowing stuff with my family. I mean, we dated for four months before you even met them. I don't-"

"You know I wouldn't tell anyone, and I don't care. You're not your family."

Blaine slumped in his seat and looked down. "Sorry," he mumbled, "I just don't like you to have to worry about me."

"Hey," Kurt said, lifting Blaine's chin, "again, it's my job. Now let's get inside before my dad thinks we're doing inappropriate things in your car."

"Remember? We have a whole apartment for that kind of thing now," Blaine smiled mischievously.

"Oh yeah, I remember," Kurt winked, climbing out of the car.

They walked up to the house hand in hand, where they were greeted by Burt Hummel.

"Took you boys long enough to get in here," he said, surveying them, "remember, once you enter the driveway, it's a funny business free zone."

"Yes dad, we know," Kurt rolled his eyes as he and Blaine plopped down on the couch.

Finn walked into the room. "Hey Blaine, do you wanna show me how to delete the internet history? You said I could-"

"Sure, Finn," Blaine replied, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek and standing, "let's get to it!"

"Blaine, if you delete the cookies too, I will kill you," Kurt hissed at him.

"There are cookies in my computer? Dude, I didn't know-"

Finn and Blaine disappeared up the stairs.

"You really need to stop blackmailing Finn with his internet history," Burt chuckled, "it's going to stop being shocking someday."

"Dad, he looked up porn where there were women on leashes! It may have only been one time, but-"

"Speaking of porn," Burt interrupted, "Blaine has his own apartment, huh?"

"That was the worst transition ever, dad. Finn's the one-"

"Hey, don't you try to spin this. We need to talk about the fact that your boyfriend has his own apartment where you two can…well you two can do things…unsupervised," Burt squirmed.

"Dad, we're not doing anything-"

"Kid, don't try that one, we all know what happened this summer. Poor Finn had to hear you two in the shower-"

"Can we not talk about this?" Kurt's voice had jumped an octave. "We should just maybe leave this. We can wait until Blaine-"

"Kurt! Every time we start talking about this with Blaine around, he retreats and starts calling me sir. Now, I just want to make sure you're being safe."

"Dad, we're not having sex! We don't-"

"Kurt, remember what I said? I don't want you to get hurt-"

"Dad, Blaine-"

"Is a teenage boy, like you. You're opening yourself up to another person, and that other person is still a scared teenager who doesn't know what he's doing either!"

"We're not having sex! And I know what I'm doing. I love Blaine, and he loves me!"

Blaine and Finn had quietly snuck back down the stairs.

"I know, kid," Burt sighed, "I just don't want you two to rush stuff. You have plenty of time."

"Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, stepping into the living room, "we wouldn't do anything either of us is uncomfortable with."

Kurt crossed to Blaine and slung his arm around his waist, "See dad? We're taking it fairly slow, and, like you said, we are teenage boys-"

"Okay, okay," Burt surrendered, then looked at Blaine, "and it's Burt, kid."

"Yes Mr. Humm-I mean Burt."

"Dinner!" Carole called from the kitchen.

"Cool let's eat," Finn called, running towards the door.

"You guys better get in there before Finn demolishes everything," Burt laughed.

"Come on," Kurt whispered to Blaine, "we just managed to get out of a very awkward talk, so let's go eat before he starts again."

"So, how was your first day at McKinley, Blaine?" Carole asked.

"Not too bad, I did manage to get Kurt and I slushied though."

"Oh no," Carole said, "did you get it all out?"

"Oh yeah," Finn replied, mouth full, "he and Kurt had fun getting it all out."

"Finn," Kurt growled as he kicked him under the table.

"No more internet history!"

"Finn," Burt said as he turned towards him, "what do you mean 'they had fun getting it all out'."

"Kurt and Blaine took a shower together!"

Kurt gave Finn a murderous look, then acidly replied, "I know where you sleep, Finn Hudson. Well, you may never sleep again once I'm done with you."

"Kurt," Burt said, anger rising in his voice, "is this true?"

"Well," Kurt shifted in his seat, "Finn likes S&M porn!"

"What," Carole choked on her mouthful of casserole.

"Prove it!" Finn shouted.

"Boys," Burt continued, "let's have a calm discussion. Now Blaine, did you and my son…shower together?"

"Yes, sir," Blaine replied, staring at the tabletop, "but nothing happened!"

Burt was clutching his fork, knuckles completely white, "I think we need to have the same rules at school as we do in this house," he said, calmly, "so can we agree on no nudity? Please? I wouldn't want anyone to have to witness anything awkward."

"Too late," Kurt murmured, "Mr. Schue caught us."

"And he didn't call me!" Burt growled. "That teacher is useless, I can't believe-"

"Dad," Kurt interrupted, "can we just drop it? It won't happen again."

"Kid, I know it will, just…take separate showers next time? Please?"

"Yes dad."

"Finn," Carole muttered, "we need to talk about your…internet usage."

Kurt and Blaine started laughing hysterically as they excused themselves from the table, hoping to avoid any more awkwardness.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine settled on Kurt's bed, cuddling as they watched Moulin Rouge.<p>

"Mmm," Kurt murmured, cuddling into Blaine's side, "stay here, you're warm…"

"Hey, I'll stay until the movie's over. Then I should get back to my apartment."

"You won't have me to cuddle with then. You know you love cuddling."

"I do," Blaine said, twining their fingers together, then bringing their hands up to his mouth and kissing them.

They both fell asleep halfway through the movie, Kurt's head against Blaine's chest, Blaine's head resting against Kurt's. Burt walked up the stairs, ready to send Blaine home, but when he saw them, he couldn't. They looked so peaceful snuggled together. He walked over and closed Kurt's laptop quietly, then left the room, leaving the door open a crack. He walked down the hall to his and Carole's room.

"Did you send Blaine home?" Carole asked.

"I think he can stay for the night," Burt replied, "they're both so exhausted and-"

"They do look cute when they cuddle, don't they?" Carole laughed.

"Yeah, they really do."


	3. The Front Page Story

A/N: Not totally sure on this chapter. It's a bit heavier, but don't worry, the fluff will return! As always, thanks for your kind reviews, favorites, and alerts. You make my day! :)

Just a BTW, people asked how Blaine affords his apartment. I'm a musician in real life, and have some professional jobs, so I based Blaine's summer earnings on what I get as a freelancer playing for musicals. He would earn $200-$300 a week, for 11-12 weeks, plus I count on him having a substantial savings account. Also, Lima's kind of small, so expect his rent for an efficiency to be about $350-400. Hope that clears stuff up! :)

* * *

><p>"Oh crap," Kurt cried, upon receiving the Muckraker in advisory, "this is not good…not good at all."<p>

"What is it?" Blaine asked, peering over his shoulder, then turning pale.

On the front page of the paper was a picture of Kurt and Blaine in the boys' varsity locker room, taken just after Mr. Schuester had caught them. Their heads were thankfully cut off (and other parts were blurred), but there was no denying that it was them, just judging by their height and build. The picture was captioned with the sensational headline "GAY SEX IN THE MCKINLEY LOCKER ROOM".

"This is not happening, this can't be happening," Kurt murmured, rubbing his temples "I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming."

"Here, let me see it," Blaine managed to squeak out, grabbing the newspaper, "it can't be that bad."

He sat back at his desk to read as Kurt buried his head in his hands.

_GAY SEX IN THE MCKINLEY LOCKER ROOM_

_By Jacob Ben Israel_

_LIMA,OHIO-On the morning of September 7, 2011, a fashionable countertenor and his vertically challenged beau were spotted in the varsity boys' locker room. Had they absconded to the locker room just to wash slushie residue off? Or was something more erotic afoot? The Muckraker investigates._

_William Schuester, New Directions advisor and Spanish teacher was seen going into the boys' locker room at 7:50am that morning, and exited with an almost disgusted look on his face. When approached for comment, Mr. Schuester declined to say what had happened, and declared that it was a matter between the couple and himself._

"Oh shit, this is awful," Blaine mumbled, "maybe they won't think it's us, though?"

"Dream on," Kurt said into his hands as Blaine continued reading.

_This reported approached Miss Santana Lopez, who was guarding the door. This reporter was quite shocked when Miss Lopez threatened to, in her words, "end his shit", if he didn't leave. She was quite adamant about this, so this intrepid reporter decided that additional sleuthing was needed. _

_This reporter got the scoop when he accessed the locker room through the gym. Upon entering the locker room, he stumbled upon the two lovers fondly caressing. They quickly broke apart, but it was clear what they had been doing judging by the blush on the former Cheerio's face. The sweethearts quickly recovered from what must have been a rousing bout of sexual activity, and dressed, quickly running to advisory hand in hand._

_Will this morning ritual continue? This reporter is unsure, however all signs point to yes if the slushies continue._

"Oh my God, he called me vertically challenged!"

"Blaine," Kurt hissed, "that's all you can think about? You're offended that he called you short?"

"Hey, it's a sore spot!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at him and continued, "How long do you think we'd go to prison for killing him? Nobody really likes him, so he could just go missing and-"

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted, "we cannot KILL this Jacob guy. We can refute these vicious rumors though. And maybe people won't figure it out, I mean who knows what a countertenor is anyway?"

Kurt looked at him quizzically, "Maybe," he muttered, "but most likely, we'll get slush-"

Kurt was cut off by a jock yelling "CATCH!" as he tossed a slushie at Kurt.

"IN ADVISORY!" Kurt shrieked. "Seriously, you slushied me in fucking advisory? You are a colossal-"

"Mr. Hummel," Monsieur Larsen said angrily, "perhaps you'd like to continue this conversation with Principal Figgins? Maybe he'd like to talk about your use of language?"

"But Monsieur Larsen," Blaine interjected, "he only swore because he got slushied! He's covered in red syrup!"

"That's very noble of you to stand up for him, Mr. Anderson," Monsieur Larsen replied, "but Mr. Hummel quite clearly broke the rules of my classroom: no profanity. And can you prove that Mr. Hummel didn't spill the slushie all over himself?"

"Ask them," Blaine pointed to the pack of jocks sitting in the back of the room, "one of them threw it at him! And why would he dump a slushie on the top of his head?"

Monsieur Larsen turned to the boys in the back, "Did any of you throw a slushie at Kurt?"

The jocks all gave a conspiratorial smile and shook their heads. "No, sir," Azimio said, "we would never do anything like that."

"There you go," Monsieur Larsen turned toward Blaine, "it appears that Kurt is just a little clumsy today."

"I saw one of them throw it! They're just a pack of ignorant jack-"

"Mr. Anderson, I would stop there, unless you'd like to visit Principal Figgins as well."

Blaine gave him a defiant smile, then continued, "-asses who are encouraged by an idiot teacher who just sits at his desk during advisory and doesn't even attempt to maintain control!"

Monsieur Larsen turned bright red. "Principal," he growled, "both of you. NOW."

Kurt and Blaine scurried out the door, and heard a shout.

"Don't use our locker room again, fags!"

* * *

><p>Blaine had never been to the principal's office. He sat wringing his hands, chanting, "I am so dead, I am so dead. I'm going to have to transfer again, I'm going to have to find a different apartment. Do you know how hard it was to find an apartment I could afford? Oh my God…"<p>

"Just calm down," Kurt said absentmindedly, still trying to clean the slushie off his face with moist towelettes, "we'll get this figured out. My dad will be livid once he hears I got slushied and nobody did anything about it."

Principal Figgins opened the door to his office, ushering an upset looking Mr. Schuester out of his office, who glanced at the boys and gave them a supportive look before his face darkened again.

"Mr. Hummel, Mr. Anderson, please join me inside my office."

Kurt and Blaine both gulped and picked up their things, entering Principal Figgin's office.

"So, Monsieur Larsen tells me that you both used profane language in his classroom today, and that Mr. Anderson disrespected him as-"

"Only because he sits at his desk and does nothing while the jocks run the room!"

"I was not finished Mr. Anderson, now, Mr. Hummel, will you please explain to me why you felt the need to use the F word in homeroom today?"

"I got slushied," Kurt replied in a small voice, looking down, "it's just-it usually only happens during passing periods. I was angry."

"Well, Mr. Hummel, part of being an adult is learning to control your emotions."

"What the hell," Blaine muttered under his breath, apparently not quietly enough though.

"Mr. Anderson! I expected better of you, knowing the background you come from."

"Well," Blaine said, his tone acidic, "I thought that I could go to school and not have to worry about bringing a change of clothes because of a pack of jocks who decide that it's fun to attack my boyfriend and I."

"Blaine, stop," Kurt grabbed his hand, "just stop."

Blaine shrunk in his seat, squeezing Kurt's hand. "It's just ridiculous, that's all."

"Well, boys, you'll have to learn to deal with disappointment. In the meantime, you have detention. I will also be calling your parents about today's article in the Muckraker. I am very disappointed in you both."

"Whatever," Blaine mumbled, "like my parents will care."

"Principal Figgins," Kurt said meekly, "can you ask my dad to bring me some new clothes? These are all sticky."

"Yes Mr. Hummel, and Mr. Anderson, I think you should be less cavalier in your attitude. You may both go."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went considerably better. Burt brought new clothes for Kurt, and managed to scare Figgins into not giving them both detentions.<p>

"That damn Figgins has no idea who he's messing with when he messes with a Hummel," Burt muttered, "now you both try to keep your tempers, okay?"

"Yes, sir," they both chimed.

"Good," Burt sighed, "now, seeing as you've both had a bad day, I suppose you could go to Blaine's for an hour after school Kurt."

"Thanks dad," Kurt replied, hugging Burt.

"No funny business though," Burt slapped Blaine's shoulder, "now get to Glee club! Scoot!"

They both made their way down the hallway, when Blaine asked a question. "Have you seen Jacob today?"

"No," Kurt looked at him funny, "why?"

"Because I got a text from Puck that said: two words-porta potties."

"Oh my God," Kurt slapped his hand over his mouth, "they didn't."

"What? They didn't what?"

"I think our friend Mr. Ben Israel has been locked in the porta potties for the better part of today, thanks to Puck, and I'm assuming Lauren as well."

"They locked him in a porta potty?"

"Yep," Lauren said as Kurt and Blaine walked into the choir room, "we definitely did."

"He's probably still there," Puck added, laughing maniacally.

"Oookay," Blaine said, taking a step back, "that's creepy."

"That's just the way he laughs," Kurt replied, taking Blaine's hand and dragging him to a seat as Mr. Schue walked in.

"Okay everyone, this week's assignment is Family," Kurt felt Blaine's hand grasp his more firmly as Mr. Schue spoke, "I want you all to choose a song that says family to you. You can do solos, duets, whatever. The theme is family! Ideas?"

Kurt was surprised when Blaine raised his hand. "I would like to claim 'Perfect' by Simple Plan, Mr. Schue."

"Um, okay," Mr. Schue looked confused, "you do realize what that song is about, right?"

"Yes, I do," Blaine almost icily replied, "and you just said it had to be about family."

"That I did, okay Blaine, that's yours."

The rest of the glee club brainstormed happier numbers, but Blaine was the only one who made a final decision. Kurt and Finn were arguing about what song they wanted to sing about their family, Quinn thought "Papa Don't Preach" was HER SONG, and Rachel was intent on reviving "Only Child". The only thing they could somewhat agree on was "We Are Family" by Sister Sledge for their group number.

"Hey boy," Mercedes sidled up to Blaine, "maybe Kurt can revive his funk voice, I'm sure you'd love it."

"Funk voice?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"It's nothing," Kurt squeaked, "really, it's…it's almost embarrassing."

"Baby has a deep voice," Mercedes laughed.

"Maybe we'll have to see about that when we get to my apartment." Blaine winked at Kurt, who turned bright red.

* * *

><p>"Mmm," Blaine moaned as Kurt kissed up his neck in front of the door to his apartment as he tried to unlock it, "you are not helping me unlock this door at all."<p>

"Wasn't trying to," Kurt murmured against his neck.

Blaine finally got the door open, and he turned around, pulling Kurt into the apartment with a mischievous smile. "The things this apartment is going to see."

Kurt kicked the door shut, then proceeded to kiss Blaine, hard. Blaine grabbed the back of his head to pull him even closer. Just as they made their way from the kitchenette into the living area, they heard a crash and a gasp. They pulled apart quickly and tried see where it had come from. Blaine groaned. Sitting on the futon were his parents.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, honey," his mother began, "we were worried, we hadn't heard from you in over three weeks."

"You were clearly very concerned, judging by the way you came to find me right away."

"Don't you talk to your mother like that!" His father rose off the couch, "We're not the ones who ran away when things got tough!"

"You weren't going to pay for my Dalton tuition! What did you expect me to do?"

"Certainly not shack up with your little boy toy!"

"Leave Kurt out of this," Blaine growled, "and get out of my apartment! Who the fuck let you in anyway?"

"Language Blaine! That mouth is getting you into trouble today!" His mother had her hand over her mouth like she was about to be sick.

"Apparently it gets you into trouble in the showers too, if your principal is to be believed!" His father was right in his face now.

"My life is none of your business," Blaine hissed, "I'm an adult! Now leave me alone!"

"How are you affording this anyway? Is he helping you pay for it?" His dad gestured towards Kurt.

"No, no, Mr. Anderson, we don't live together."

"I didn't ask you! Now, did you steal from us? How are you paying for this?" Blaine's dad had grabbed the sides of his arms and was shaking him.

"Get off of me! And I didn't steal any of your precious money! I'm paying for it with my Six Flags money and my savings account! Now let me go!" Blaine wrenched out of his father's grasp. He hadn't noticed that Kurt had been texting all this time.

"You will come home with us to Westerville! You may not be going to Dalton, but you are not staying here to be with…with him!"

"So you're going to send me back to the school that I was beat up at? Do you remember the Sadie Hawkins dance? I don't want to get my arm broken again!"

"You will listen to me," his father hissed dangerously, gripping Blaine's wrist, "you are coming with us, and there's nothing you can-"

"Hey!" Burt Hummel had just burst through the door. "You get your hands off of him!"

Mr. Anderson dropped Blaine's wrist and looked at Burt. "And who would you be?"

"I'm Burt Hummel," he growled, "and my son is your son's boyfriend."

"Really?" Mr. Anderson looked Burt up and down, observing the fact that Burt was covered in grease and oil, "That's your son?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"Seriously? He looks like that and you're trying to tell me how to parent?"

Burt approached Mr. Anderson slowly. "You will leave this apartment. This is Blaine's home, and you are obviously unwelcome. And my son is amazing, he's ten times the man you'll ever be. Your son is an intelligent, caring young man, and you'd be able to see that if you weren't such a jackass. Now get out before I call the cops."

"But I'm his fath-"

"No," Burt interrupted, "you're not. You may have brought him into this world, but that doesn't make you a father. Now out."

Mr. Anderson looked like he was about to speak again, then Mrs. Anderson grabbed his hand and whispered something into his ear.

"Nice to see you Blaine," he mumbled, heading out the door, "good luck in school."

"Bye," Blaine called behind him shakily.

"Thank you so much, dad," Kurt murmured to Burt.

"No problem, kiddo," he said ruffling Kurt's hair, "now why don't you two come home with me. Just leave your car, Blaine, you can spend the night. On the couch."

Kurt went over to Blaine and interlaced their fingers, "Come on, I think Carole's making lasagna tonight."

"I wouldn't get too excited," Burt laughed, "it's vegetarian."

Blaine looked around, "Yeah, yeah. Okay."

They rode to the Hudmel's in silence. It wasn't until they were about to get out of the car that Blaine spoke.

"Thank you Mr. Hummel."

"Kid," Burt sighed, "I told you, it's Burt. And if you ever need anything, you just call. If that jerk you call a father ever comes back to your place, you just call."

They all got out of the car, and Blaine went around to Burt's door.

"Just thank you so much," Blaine was crying, and Burt pulled him into a hug, "thank you so so much."

"Kid, it's okay, it's okay. Why don't you and Kurt go watch a movie? Carole'll be done with dinner soon, but you guys can go up to his room and just relax. Three things though-door stays open, lights stay on, and clothes stay on at all times."

"Yes, Burt," Blaine laughed through his tears, letting go of Burt.

"Hey, come on," Kurt said, gently taking Blaine's hand, "if you're nice we can watch Beauty and the Beast again."

"You like Beauty and the Beast too!"

"Not as much as you."

"Good point," Blaine replied, leading Kurt into the house, Burt following close behind them.

"Hey, Burt honey," Carole called from the kitchen, "come help me with dinner?"

"Be right there-just gotta get cleaned up!"

"Nope, I need you now, you can wait to change."

Burt walked into the kitchen, confused as to what could be so important that Carole needed him right that instant. _It sure as isn't because I'm a good cook_, he thought.

"So," Carole began, draining spinach for the lasagna, "are you going to tell me what happened with the boys today? And explain why Blaine, who still calls you sir most days, just gave you a huge hug in the middle of the driveway?"

"They had a rough day," Burt said, sitting down at the counter, "and it got worse. Poor Blaine got back to his apartment and his mom and dad were there waiting for him. Did you know that they didn't even bother to look for him until today?"

"How could a parent do that?" Carole looked genuinely angry as she was chopping the spinach. "He's their son!"

"Yeah," Burt replied, "they only found out where he was because of the damn school newspaper. That Ben Israel kid wrote this article saying that Kurt and Blaine had sex in the school showers, so Figgins called his dad. They wanted to take him back to Westerville. Kurt got scared because he thought things were going to get physical, so texted me and-"

"You text?" Carole laughed.

"No, but I can read," Burt stood up and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her as she finished assembling the lasagna, "I'm not completely inept, you know."

"Are you sure," she teased, "because sometimes I wonder-"

"Ew! Gross!" Finn had wandered into the kitchen. "Get a room, you guys! First it was Kurt and Blaine, now it's-"

"Hey buddy, if we were playing shirtless Monopoly, you'd be a lot more scarred right now," Burt laughed, pulling away from Carole.

Finn shuddered, grabbing the package of Oreos from the counter, "I'll be upstairs playing Halo and trying to forget what I just saw."

Carole grabbed the Oreos from him, "Dinner will be ready in an hour, and even though you're a bottomless pit, you shouldn't eat an entire thing of Oreos."

"Fine," Finn grumbled, leaving the kitchen.

"Poor kid," Burt chuckled, "can't catch a break in this house."

* * *

><p>When Burt went to get Kurt and Blaine for dinner, Blaine was asleep, his head resting on Kurt's chest, arm thrown across his stomach.<p>

"Kurt," Burt whispered, "time for dinner."

"Thanks dad," he murmured back, "be right down."

Kurt started to run his fingers through Blaine's curls, "Time for dinner," he cooed, "come on, time to wake up."

"Don't wanna," Blaine muttered into Kurt's chest, "you're warm and I love you."

"Be that as it may," Kurt giggled, leaning down and kissing the top of Blaine's head, "I'm hungry, and you're sort of allover me."

"Mmph, fine," Blaine finally rolled away from Kurt, "but I better get to cuddle after dinner."

"I'm sure there'll be time for that," Burt was still in the doorway, "but Carole did make enough lasagna to feed an army, so someone better help me eat it."

"Oh, Mr. Hummel! Sorry, I was just getting up," Blaine jumped off of Kurt's bed a little too quickly and slipped. Kurt helped him up, laughing hysterically.

"Blaine, it's Burt, and try not to hurt yourself." Burt turned and walked down the hall.

"I'll try not to," Blaine called down the hallway.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was uneventful. Burt, Finn, and Blaine argued about how they thought the Buckeyes were going to do that season. Kurt and Carole rolled their eyes whenever the talk got completely ridiculous. Eventually it was time for bed, so Burt kicked Blaine out of Kurt's room, earning one of Kurt's "bitch" glares, which did nothing as Burt had become immune to them. After making sure both boys were in their appropriate beds, he made his way to his and Carole's room.<p>

"You know," Carole said, reading her magazine in bed, "it's a good thing they don't know that you have a soft spot for their cuddling."

"And they never will," Burt replied, kissing Carole's cheek as he climbed into bed as well.


End file.
